


Strongest of Bonds

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Ever since I watched Derry Girls, I always admired the bond that the girls (and James) had. So it inspired this little poetic drabble that I've written
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Strongest of Bonds

Your hand in mine, my hand in yours

We walk through life’s shadows

We are as one and one combine

We are always there for each other

when our spirits need a lift

We are each other’s gifts

We have had our fights

Our spirited arguments

The times where we didn’t talk

Through the smiles and the tears

The war and strife and bittersweet moments

It isn’t always the easiest ride

But we would never trade it for anything in this world

A beautiful journey lies ahead

A road with no end

When living life with a real friend


End file.
